Saving Christmas
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get Flash Thompson (Venom), Spiderman Spider-Woman, Deadpool, Blade, the Left 4 Dead survivors, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Chucky the doll and Beetlejuice being odd allies? When you got foes like Pennywise, Gingerdead Man, Jack Frost and Killer Klowns to ruin Christmas? You get an odd set of good guys against an odd set of bad guys.
1. Brainwashing Santa Claus

Saving Christmas

Chapter 1: Brainwashing Santa Claus

Santa Claus woke up to find himself in a pickle as he found himself strapped to some sort of a chair in a dark room.

"W-W-Where am I? What is this place?" asked Santa to himself hoping someone would hear him.

"Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa" laughed Jack Frost as he soon appeared, "I am going to ruin Christmas this year, and all I had was some outside help, more like I was literally clowning around!"

"Oh enough with the puns!" cried Pennywise as the lights appeared.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" asked Santa.

"Santa, I got to say you bring in the kids to your side and believe me, I am kind of like you" said Pennywise.

"You bring joy to children?" asked Santa.

"No, I need kids to fuel me and also people to fuel my spaceship which needs some more extra miles on it" laughed Pennywise, "and you're going to do the job to hand deliver us billions upon billions of people!"

"Gingerdead Man turn on the machine!" ordered Jack.

The Gingerdead Man indeed pulled the switch which a large helmet ended up placing on Santa himself, he was being fueled with a special mind control sugar which can only be controlled by Pennywise and Jack Frost. Santa felt overwelmed and soon his eyes turned to pure red.

"I obey you my master" said Santa in a zombie-like state.

"Master he says" laughed Pennywise as he and Jack Frost both laughed together.

For Deadpool, he was stil busy bothering Freddy Krueger still locked away in his cell.

"Chear up Freddy, I am here, we are going to some reinactments of your deeds" said Deadpool as he brought over shock puppets that looked like Freddy and his victims.

"Uh, this is torture!" cried Freddy.

"Oh, it's such a lovely dream, we're dreaming of a happy dream, oh wait what's this" said Deadpool as he was using the puppet of the victim where he soon displayed the puppet that looked like Freddy, "hey I'm Freddy Krueger you have ever heard of me kid?"

"No, no I haven't" said Deadpool as he continued to play with the victim puppet.

"I am going to end your life today!" laughed Deadpool while using the Freddy puppet.

"No, argghhhh!" cried Deadpool using the victim puppet as he was having the Freddy puppet choke it.

"You idiot that's not how it goes!" cried Freddy.

"Hey you two morons, stop using dolls like that" said another voice.

"Hey who said that?" asked Deadpool as he headed off.

Soon Deadpool came across the cell of Chucky.

"Hey you're a doll!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop it!" roared Chucky, "I can easily destroy you."

"Oh wait, even if you were out you couldn't because I got a healing factor, yea, who's got the healing factor, me, that's right, Deadpool!" laughed Deadpool as he taunted Chucky.

"Uh, I can see why Freddy is annoyed with you, you've been bothering him too much" said Chucky.

"So how did you get here?" asked Deadpool.

"Tried to waste an old foe of mine, he turned out to sadly be an agent for SHIELD" sighed Chucky, "well that's life."

"All Freddy did was disrupt Nick Fury's dream!" laughed Deadpool.

Suddenly there was some rattling in another cage.

"That's hockey mask boy over there" continued Chucky, "SHIELD captured him awhile ago on some camp ground they were turning into another base."

"Hey he has a hockey mask that must mean he likes hockey!" laughed Deadpool which Jason Voorhees places his hand on his face shaking his head.

"Hey about time someone as nutty as me came to this side" said Bettlejuice who was in his cell.

"I can relate" said Deadpool, "how did you get here?"

"Let's just say I kind of shouldn't mess with SHIELD" laughed Bettlejuice.

Meanwhile, Santa wasn't his typical normal self as he had his workshop filled with elves also brainwashed by Jack Frost and Pennywise. They were making some interesting toys, being just typical straightjackets.

"Remote control straightjackets, I love the idea!" laughed Pennywise to Jack.

"Yes" laughed Jack, "it'd take many people to you and also children too, I've even instructed the elves to build extra straightjackets for their parents" laughed Jack.

"What a brillaintly evil scheme!" laughed Pennywise.

However, a certain Nick Fury was wondering what was going on, up on the north pole.

"Something's not right" said Nick as he gathered with Maria Hil and a few SHIELD agents, "Santa's Village isn't responding to our calls like usual."

"Wait, Santa Claus exists all this time, why have I been so unaware of this?" asked Bill.

"Hey, there are lots of things SHIELD defends that people think are not real" continued Nick.

"Yea, lighten up" added Ellis.

"We are sending you down to the north pole to check things out" said Nick, "Flash Thompson, Spiderman, Spider Woman and Blade will go with you."

"Wait, north pole, Santa Claus!" cried Deadpool as he just came right out of the prison section, "I want to go, I want to go, I want to see Santa!"

"Oh no, Wade!" cried Rochelle.

"Come on, I have always wanted to see Santa Claus" continued Deadpool.

"No, you are NOT going Wade" said Nick.

"Aw, but I met a few new prisoners to bother aside from Freddy!" laughed Deadpool.

"We got reports from Hank Pym that you shouldn't go to the prisoners sectoin anymore in that area" continued Nick, "Freddy needs his rest from you."

"Aw!" moaned Deadpool.

"I guess we could use him on our trip for some laughes" said Bill.

"Yea, I'm useful!" laughed Deadpool.

But what Nick Fury didn't realize was that Pennywise already knew SHIELD was going to get word of his scheme, so he was sending his arch henchman Gingerdead Man, and a few ballon animals as early "presents" to SHIELD. While Deadpool and the others were gearing up, a few packages had arrived in the mail which was express mail, as one of the SHIELD agents opened a present, it was a balloon animal of some sort.

"What the heck is this?" asked the SHIELD agent.

Suddenly the balloon animal attacked the SHIELD agent, and soon other SHIELD agents were attacked by balloon animals.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this, but our agents are being attacked by balloon animals!" cried Maria.

"You're joking right?" asked Nick as he then entered the room he noticed the other SHIELD agents were fighting off the balloon animals.

"Ah, Nick Fury, glad I could meet you in person" laughed the Ginderdead Man.


	2. Such a Small Foe

Chapter 2: Such a Small Foe

Nick Fury couldn't believe that he had encountered perhaps the smallest foe he has ever faced, even smaller than Sugar Man, when Sugar Man shrinks down to size.

"Nick Fury, I must say, maybe your SHIELD should have stopped my crazy mother from baking me into a delicious and deadly dessert" laughed Gingerdead Man.

"Less talk, time to put you behind bars" said Nick Fury.

Both Gingerdead Man and Nick Fury began to engage in combat, despite Fury's foe's small size, Gingerdead Man packed quite a punch when he gave him an uppercut and ended up knocking him down to the ground. Meanwhile, the others on the Helicarrier were still fighting off the balloon animals that the Killer Klowns had created, some of the balloon animals got into the engine area and caused a fire which began to send the Helicarrier down.

"Our Helicarrier is going to fall out of the sky!" cried Maria as she was holding onto something.

"I'm kind of busy here!" cried Nick Fury as he was struggling with Gingerdead Man.

Meanwhile, Agent Flash Thompson, being in his Venom form was enjoying smashing the balloon animals quite violently.

"Never thought you could have so much fun with these guys!" laughed Deadpool.

"Enough!" cried Flash still in his Venom form as he was busy beating down some of the balloon animals.

Spiderman along with Spider-Woman went to work and started to use their web against the balloon animals, saving any SHIELD agents they were attacking.

"There's a breach in the prison section!" shouted Louis as he noticed on the monitors.

The Killer Klowns had indeed broken into the prison system hoping to cause a distraction for SHIELD by releasing a few villains. Freddy Krueger was more than eager to get out of here.

"Bah, about time someone showed up, whoever you are, get me out of here so Deadpool doesn't play around with me, you seriously don't want to mess around with him" said Freddy which the Killer Klown nodded and simply tossed a pie at the control panel letting Freddy out of his cell, "wow, I didn't know pies worked like that."

Freddy felt releaved as he wanted to get off the Helicarrier as soon as possible, even evading the other villians.

"Not so fast pal" said Coach as he held a special magic gun to Freddy, "invented by Dr. Strange and Hank Pym to keep you crazy dream demons down."

Coach fired one shot at Freddy knocking him out cold which Deadpool just stepped in to try to help prevent the prisoners from escaping.

"Aw, you shouldn't have Coach, thanks for bringing me Freddy!" laughed Deadpool.

"No problem" said Coach.

"Ha, so you think you can simply take down someone your own size, well how about someone not your own size?!" laughed Chucky as he was on Coach's head.

"Don't worry Coach, I'll get him for you" said Deadpool.

Deadpool grabbed a bat and started to swing it, yet every time he thought he hit Chucky, he ended up hitting Coach instead, poor Coach got beaten up by Deadpool, as Chucky noticed it was the perfect distraction to get up into the air vents while that was happening.

"Don't worry I think I got him" said Deadpool as poor Coach fell unconscious.

"Wade what did you do to Coach?" asked Ellis to Deadpool.

"I thought I was whacking Chucky" said Deadpool which Ellis shook his head in disbelief.

For the other prisoners, Beetlejuice was trying to make an exit as well, however he soon encountered Spiderman who ended up surprising him.

"So it's the Amazing Spiderman, you don't look so amazing to me pal" laughed Beetlejuice.

"Well, for your information, I am going to put you back where you belong" continued Spiderman.

"I'd like to see you try to put away the Ghost with the Most!" laughed Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice charged at Spiderman who fired responded by firing some web at him, yet the Ghost with the Most ended up popping right behind Spiderman.

"Peek a boo!" laughed Beetlejuice who then whacked Spiderman right up to the ceiling, "Ah that felt satisfying!"

"Not as satisfying as my fists!" roared Spider-Woman as she flew right toward Beetlejuice with one punch sending the two crashing through the wall.

"Darn it, you ruined the moment!" cried Beetlejuice as he dusted himself off.

Beetlejuice tried to use the same tricks he did with Spiderman, but on Spider-Woman, yet it didn't work, she ended up outsmarting him and gave him quite a pummeling.

"Beetlejuice is down" said Spider-Woman on the inner comm.

"I could use some help over here!" cried Nick Fury as he was in the main room fighting Gingerdead Man.

"I'm just an evil little size of sugar spice!" laughed Gingerdead Man.

"Enough with the puns!" roared Nick Fury as he then fired his gun.

For the first time, Nick Fury had missed his shot and with one kick to the head, Gingerdead Man sent Nick Fury crashing down.

"You're next missy" laughed Gingerdead Man to Maria Hill.

Maria ran for her life from Gingerdead Man, she felt she was safe until she ran into Jason Voorhees.

"Great, just what I need" sighed Maria as she noticed Jason had his trademark machete with him.

Jason was about to raise his machete toward Maria, when Blade stepped right in.

"Not so fast" said Blade as he swooped down and knocked Jason down.

Blade and Jason then began to struggle, and this time Blade was able to literally knock Jason unconscious.

"Where's Fury?" asked Blade to Maria.

"Can you believe a crazy gingerbread man knocked him out?" asked Maria.

The two ran to the main area to find Nick Fury unconscious.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Nick Fury.

"We have to get off" said Maria to Nick Fury.

"We're still missing prisoners" said Blade.

But as Blade looked up, he sensed someone was watching them, he ended up tossing his sword right up to the ceiling and heard a scream.

"Uh, watch where you're throwing that thing, uh oh!" cried Chucky as he revealed himself.

Blade leaped up with his vampire powers and grabbed Chucky who was right in the air vents.

"Hey pal not so hard!" cried Chucky.

"Looks like another prisoner has been apprehended" laughed Blade.

The Helicarrier was still in disarry, the engines on the Helicarrier had stablized preventing the Helicarrier from falling, for a certain Jack Frost whom had observed the progress from up north with Pennywise knew the message had been sent.

"We need to ruin the shoppers' holiday spree" laughed Jack to Pennywise.

"Oh, send in Santa early disguised as a mall Santa?" asked Pennywise.

"Yea, just what I was thinking" laughed Jack.


	3. Mall Madness

Chapter 3: Mall Madness

The prisoners that were caught during the escape were Freddy, Jason, Chucky and Beetlejuice, all were back in their cells on the helicarrier as repairs were being made. A certain furious Nick Fury was confronting the prisoners with a simple task for them.

"Great, it's him" sighed Chucky who didn't seem to like Nick Fury.

"I have just about had enough of this nonsense going on, but from what I have heard from SHIELD's own intelligence, we have found out whom might be at the north pole being Jack Frost, Santa's arch rival and Pennywise a clown-spider creature from outer space bringing in his friends the Killer Klowns and Gingerdead Man to cause trouble for the holidays" said Nick Fury.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Freddy.

"Looking at your skills, we could use a number of you on our side" said Nick Fury.

"What, me joining the same mission with that crazy freak Deadpool?" asked Freddy.

Jason ended up banging on the glass of his cage hoping he'd get a chance free.

"Ah, someone is willing to be on our side" said Nick Fury as he noticed Jason.

"Why should I join SHIELD, SHIELD is the one who put me here" said Chucky, "what'd I get out of it, if I joined you?"

"Well for starters you won't be locked up in your cages" said Nick Fury.

"Ha, I will be happy locked up here, away from that crazy freak Deadpool" said Freddy.

"Don't worry Freddy, we'll just bring Deadpool to you" said Nick Fury.

"Ah, fine!" cried Freddy.

"Ha, I'd gladly join" laughed Beetlejuice, "it's no fun being the Ghost with the Most when you're locked away here."

"So it's settled, but be warned, once you've completed this mission in rescuing Santa you'll still be monitored by our agents" continued Nick Fury, "and I'll know if anyone of you would dare try to waste one of them, we'll come after you."

As the four prisoners were released, they were handed over to the others whom were waiting for Nick Fury.

"No way, they're teaming up with us?!" cried Zoey.

"Better not stay asleep while he's around" laughed Francis referring to Freddy.

"Enough of this" said Nick Fury, "Deadpool, Blade, Flash Thompson and our two spider friends might not be enough to stop Jack Frost and his scheme this year. So why not have some supernatural help?"

"Yea, I get to be with Freddy!" laughed Deadpool, "Don't worry guys, I'll make sure Freddy will only be able to go into mine dream."

"Uh, this will be a huge mistake!" cried Freddy.

"Aw, are you not the cutest doll?" said Rochelle in a sweet mocking voice to Chucky.

"Hey, don't try to do that on me kid, I wasted a number of people who did that" said Chucky.

Rochelle ended up picking up Chucky and started to purposely toss him up in the air.

"How humiliating" sighed Chucky knowing SHIELD would react if he'd do harm to anyone of them.

"Sir" said Maria as she noticed something odd on the monitor was approaching New York City, "there's a meteor of somesort approaching the city."

As soon as the meteorite crashed, Nick Fury noticed it was fired from the North Pole itself.

"Something tells me our Jolly Saint Nick might have been sent here early but for what?" asked Nick Fury.

As smoke cleared, a mind-controlled Santa Claus busted right out, he then began to head toward the mall that was nearby.

"Oh boy, it's Santa, I should go and sit on his lap, I've been a good little boy all this year!" said Deadpool.

"Better bug Santa than me" laughed Freddy.

"Good, then you two can go down there and find out what Santa is up to, oh Freddy don't try to waste Santa" added Nick Fury.

"Ha, ha, you got to go with Deadpool!" laughed Chucky.

"What about me, I always wanted to go see the real Santa, not those phony mall Santa Clauses" said Beetlejuice.

"Fine, but Flash Thompson has to watch for you" said Nick Fury.

Deadpool ends up grabbing poor Freddy, as they head to the hangar, Deadpool purposely leaps out with grabbing poor Freddy.

"Are you crazy you have no parachute!" cried Freddy.

"We both got healing factors!" laughed Deadpool as he leaped off with poor Freddy who was screaming for his life.

Both Deadpool and Freddy landed in the dumpster with poor Freddy trying to get himself up from the incident, with Flash Thompson he ended up following Beetlejuice with a parachute instead.

"He got to have a parachute!" cried Freddy as he didn't like paling around with Deadpool.

"Come on, we get to see Santa" said Deadpool as he grabbed poor Freddy and dragged him to the mall Santa was at.

Santa was indeed causing trouble, the other mall Santa didn't realize the real Santa Claus was here before him.

"Sorry" said the security guard, "we don't really need you."

"But, it's my job for the season" said the mall Santa.

"I am Santa Claus, ho, ho, ho" said the mind-controlled Santa.

"Listen pal, I signed up for the position first, I know we shouldn't take it seriously, but what if you're going to do if I prevent you from sitting on your chair?" asked the mall Santa.

The real mind-controlled Santa Claus responded by delivering a strong punch that sent the mall Santa flying up in the air, it was then just that moment Deadpool and Freddy had arrived on the scene to see the mall Santa with his beard undone on the floor.

"Hey, that's not the real Santa, mom and dad lied to me!" said Deadpool as Freddy shook his head.

Meanwhile the security guard tried to calm down the real mind-controlled Santa.

"Hey pal, we don't do that kind of thing around here" said the security guard.

Santa turned around and ended up whacking the security guard down, which alerted several other security guards to join in on the fight. However, none of them were match for the real Santa as he ended up pummeling each one of them.

"I wonder if Santa must have a healing factor like us, we has to, look at him taking that taser" laughed Deadpool as a security guard attempted to use a taser on Santa.

Santa ended up grabbing the taser and pulled the security guard toward him and delivered a strong punch knocking him out. Not knowing Deadpool was right behind him, Wade simply tapped Santa on his shoulder.

"Hey Santa, I am such a big fan of your work" said Deadpool, "sure I wouldn't do those thing with the children if I had your powers, but it would be nice if I did have them."

Santa silently turns to Deadpool and Freddy where he ends up grabbing a large fake candy cane that was a decoration and ended up knocking the two aside.

"Ouch that wasn't very nice of Santa" said Deadpool.

"Enough just do it my way" said Freddy as he began to charge at Santa.

Freddy charged at Santa with his claw, Beetlejuice and Flash caught up and noticed the fight.

"Wow never thought Santa was quite the fighter" said Beetlejuice.

"My suggestion is that we help Freddy subdue Santa" said Flash to Beetlejuice.

"You're the boss" said Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice tried to help out by intervening with Freddy as he stood by Freddy's side.

"Not so fast pal, you've been eating too many cookies have you?" laughed Beetlejuice which Santa responds by tossing a large chair at him where it misses as Beetlejuice goes intangible, "Hey that wasn't nice doing it to the Ghost with the Most."

Flash ends up turning into his Venom form and charges at Santa hoping to wear him out as the two began to struggle.

"Help me tie him down!" ordered Flash in his Venom form to both Freddy and Beetlejuice.

All they had to use was Christmas lights in the hopes Santa would be subdued, but alas, Santa was able to break free and ended up kicking Flash toward the large Christmas tree where it ended up landing on Freddy, Beetlejuice and Deadpool. On the helicarrier radar, Nick Fury noticed another hi-tech craft was waiting where Gingerdead Man was there, the mind-controlled Santa ended up hopping off toward the hi-tech craft which was a spacecraft from the Killer Klowns.

"He's getting away!" cried Nick Fury.

"We can trace his coordinates" said Bill.

"I think it's time we pick those four up and head to the North Pole from here" said Nick Fury.


	4. Rudolph the Angry Reindeer

Chapter 4: Rudolph the Angry Reindeer

SHIELD was preparing to end up sending its agents to the North Pole to stop Jack Frost and his scheme once and for all, Zoey along with Rochelle, Louis, Francis, Bill, Ellis, Coach and also the drafted prisoners, Beetlejuice, Chucky, Jason and Freddy were ready to go. Deadpool purposely sat right next to poor Freddy to keep him company on the flight while Flash along with Spiderman and Spider-Woman remained hanging on a hanger as the plane lifted off.

"Don't worry Freddy, I'm going to keep you company during the flight" said Deadpool.

"Please no" sighed Freddy.

"Cheer up" said Deadpool.

"Have fun with Deadpool" laughed Chucky as he popped up his head from the other seat right in front of Freddy.

The plane ended up taking off from the helicarrier, the agents piloting the plane were heading straight toward the North Pole, yet Jack Frost had a plan to stop the plane in its tracks.

"So those fools think they can stop me" laughed Jack Frost, "time to send out Rudolph to take care of them."

Rudolph ended up flying out of his stable heading off at a fast speed in the air, for the SHIELD plane it was right over Greenland which Deadpool noticed it was very icy.

"Hey this place that's known as Greenland, it's not very green at all" said Deadpool as he gazed through the window.

"It's supposed to be like that you moron" said Freddy.

"Aw come on, I wish global warming was really, well that depends on your opinion because if it is, why is it still this way?" asked Deadpool as he continued to ask stupid questions to annoy poor Freddy on purpose.

Suddenly Rudolph emerged from the clouds and rammed right into the plane.

"What was that?!" cried Bill as he held onto his chair.

"Something just rammed us" said Spider-Woman.

"Duh" added Spiderman.

"Hey, I know, Freddy and I can go check it out!" said Deadpool.

"No, no, send Spider-Woman, Flash Thompson, Spiderman, anyone but me paired up with him!" cried Freddy.

"I second that volunteering Freddy and Deadpool" laughed Chucky.

Jason ended up raising his hand in favor.

"This is about that time I fought with you back in Elms Street?" asked Freddy which Jason nodded.

Poor Freddy and Deadpool had to climb up the ladder to open the hatch on the top of the plane, as the two gazed out, it was pretty cold and freezing. Freddy couldn't even stand it being outside.

"Come on Freddy" said Deadpool, "the weather is lovely!"

"Are you joking?!" cried Freddy who was nearly frozen.

Suddenly Rudolph landed right on the plane and breathed heavily on Deadpool.

"There is a reindeer right behind you" said Freddy as he noticed Rudolph.

"Hey it's Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, what are you doing here?" asked Deadpool, "Come to greet me?"

Rudolph ends up responding by pummeling both Freddy and Deadpool toward the end of the plane with its antlers.

"That wasn't nice!" cried Deadpool.

"You fool he's under Jack Frost's control" said Freddy.

"Hmm, I can't waste that lovable reindeer, but I will humiliate him" said Deadpool as he began to approach Rudolph.

Deadpool ended up grabbing Rudolph's antlers.

"Oh, I don't like where this is going" said Freddy.

Both Deadpool and Rudolph ended up struggling, the reindeer obviously wanted to be free from Deadpool, but Deadpool wasn't going to have it.

"So, you like bumping into someone like me do you, don't worry, I won't hurt you, just your antlers!" laughed Deadpool as he took out a sword.

Rudolph managed to do a bodyslam of Deadpool which the others on the plane could hear the fight from above.

"Looks like Wade is getting the beating of a life time" laughed Chucky.

"Oh, I can go look, I can get back into the plane unlike you folks" laughed Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice ended up going intangible and popping his head up and noticed poor Deadpool was being bodyslammed by Rudolph as Deadpool was trying to literally remove his antlers.

"Guys you won't believe what I am seeing, does anyone have a digital camera?" asked Beetlejuice.

"Sure, I do" said Louis as he gave Beetlejuice a camera, "don't worry it's easy to record you won't miss a minute of it."

Poor Deadpool was indeed receiving the beating of a lifetime by Rudolph, Beetlejuice was recording it from afar.

"Come on Rudolph go get him!" laughed Beetlejuice.

Suddenly the reindeer shrieked along with Beetlejuice looking quite surprised to see that Deadpool had managed to cut off the antlers of the reindeer.

"See, I didn't waste ya!" laughed Deadpool which Deadpool then placed on the antlers to began to mock Rudolph along with getting out a red bulb, "Look at me, I'm Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, and I just got beaten up by Deadpool!"

Rudolph even though he was still under Jack Frost's control still felt hurt he ended up head butting Deadpool almost off the plane, yet Deadpool ended up leaping back in with the antlers.

"I won a prize!" laughed Deadpool which everyone was shocked in horror, even surprised Chucky.

"Dang that's better than what I'd have done" said Chucky.

"You put those antlers back on Rudolph" said Ellis who wasn't pleased.

"Oh, moocho man has a soft spot" said Deadpool.

"Okay if he likes the antlers so much I say we make him wear it" laughed Francis.

"Uh, what are you people going to do?" asked Deadpool as he was being surrounded.

Rudolph ended up retreating in disgrace, but as for Deadpool it was a bitter victory as the antlers were glued on his head by Francis and the others on the team.

"Ha, for once I am the one who gets to laugh at you!" laughed Freddy.

Deadpool wasn't pleased as the plane made its way toward the North Pole, as for Jack Frost, when Rudolph returned Jack was even surprised that Rudolph had lost his antlers.

"Ruduolph, your antlers, they're gone?!" cried Jack as he noticed, Pennywise was also surprised.

"Dang, that Deadpool is a meance isn't he?" asked Pennywise.

"He has to be this good if he's able to humiliate Rudolph like this" laughed Jack.

"Which means I should be the one to face him alone while you face the others, he needs to see me in my final form" laughed Pennywise being in his spider-form.

"Well better him first, then you can take down the others" laughed Jack.

"Yea that'd be nice" laughed Pennywise.


	5. Big Snowmen Fight

Chapter 5: Big Snowmen Fight

After the incident with Rudolph, it seemed like smooth sailing for those onboard the plane, excluding Deadpool where Rudolph's antlers were glued to his head for taking them off Rudolph.

"Having fun?" laughed Freddy.

"I'm not talking" said Deadpool as he turned around.

"You just did" continued Freddy.

"I'm ignoring you" said Deadpool.

"There, you did it again" said Freddy.

"Hey, some of us are trying to rest here" said Chucky as he popped up from his seat to the two.

"Were're approaching the North Pole" said Louis as he noticed it on the radar.

"Yeah, I get to see Santa Claus again!" laughed Deadpool.

"I thought you were not going to talk" said Freddy.

"Until we were heading toward to see Santa" continued Deadpool.

But as the plane was heading toward the North Pole, Jack Frost was alerted by the Gingerdead Man.

"Sir" said the Gingerdead Man, "the plane is approaching Santa's Village."

"Hmm, time to take it down with a large snowball fight" laughed Jack Frost, "alert the snowmen I've created."

"Will do" said Gingerdead Man.

As the plane got closer, the pilot couldn't make out a landing anywhere that was safe.

"I am going to have to turn this around and find a better spot to land" said the pilot to the rest of the party.

But as the pilot steered closer to the village, a few snowballs began to come his way, at first they were a few, until a large chunk of ice was tossed crashing right through the window.

"Darn it, someone's firing snowballs and ice at us!" cried the pilot as he was trying to manuever away from Santa's Village.

The snowmen down below were indeed pelting the plane with snowballs and ice, the ice began to attach itself to the plane where the engines began to fail.

"Oh, this doesn't look good, but hey look on the bright side you guys can hang out with me the Ghost with the Most in the end" laughed Beetlejuice.

"Aw, I want to hang out with you, too bad I got a healing factor and Freddy, and Jason do too" said Deadpool.

"Hang onto something!" cried Coach as he and the others in the party were grabbing onto some furniture.

The ice and the snowballs ended up taking out three engines of the plane, where the pilot did his best hoping not to make a crash landing, which sadly did right into the snow itself.

"I can't believe it not a scratch!" laughed the pilot, "And when I get out, I am going to make this my last day of my job!"

"I hope you better not be literal about that" said Louis as he noticed the snowmen were approaching the downed plane.

"Time to fight some snowmen" laughed Francis as he readied his gun.

"Me too" laughed Bill.

"I could enjoy doing this" laughed Ellis as he got a bat ready.

"Same here" added Nick.

As the snowmen approached the plane that crashed, Francis ended up pushing out the emergency exit right onto the snowmen and began to shoot at them.

"Hey these bullets are not working!" cried Francis.

"Duh, they're snowmen" said Zoey.

"Time to see if this grenade would do it" laughed Bill.

Bill swung the grenade onto the snowmen, as the grenade exploded, the snowmen immediately regenerated after being turned to pieces.

"Darn, thought that'd work" said Bill.

One of the snowmen ended up leaping onto the roof of the plane, and started to shred a hole leaping right through it.

"I think I'll handle this one" said Flash as he turned into his Venom form.

Rochelle along with Zoey began to use their flamethrowers against the snowmen.

"Hey, where did you get those?" asked Louis.

"Nick Fury gave it to us" said Zoey, "too bad there are only two."

Francis ended up joining them as he began to continue to fire rounds of his machine gun at the snowmen.

"I don't care if bullets go through them, I am going to use this baby" said Francis.

The snowmen ended up regrouping, and one of them ended up using its ice powers to form ice right under the trio which sprouted right up trapping them.

"Oh no!" cried Deadpool, "They're frozen!"

"Duh" said Chucky.

Flash Thompson was having his trouble as Venom, the snowman was able to freeze him solid before he could make his move, Spiderman and Spider-Woman tried to help him but they were frozen too.

"Oh no, I don't want to be frozen, I got an idea, I am going to put these antlers to good use!" laughed Deadpool.

"Yea, let's ride on him and get out of here" laughed Chucky who made that silly suggestion which he was only kidding.

"Hey, great idea!" laughed Deadpool.

"I was only joking!" cried Chucky.

Beetlejuice along with Deadpool grabbed the seat belts from the seats themselves and created a saddle on Deadpool, where Jason, Freddy and Chucky hopped right on.

"I was only joking about this!" cried Chucky as Deadpool then began to behave like a reindeer.

"Hang on!" said Beetlejuice to Jason and Freddy whom were on Deadpool.

Deadpool indeed used his hacking abilities to make Rudolph's antlers to good use, he ended up bumping right into the snowman that was in his way, and got onto the roof of the plane where as they gazed down, they were surrounded by snowmen.

"Wonderful, we're surrounded!" cried Beetlejuice.

"I bet I can hack into making me fly like Rudolph!" laughed Deadpool.

"Wade, this isn't a dream" said Freddy, "you can't do that here."

"Not when you have someone's abilities like mine!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool raced around the plane's roof and bumped off the two snowmen, he then made another turn and ended up taking a big leap.

"We're screwed" sighed Chucky.

But Freddy couldn't believe his eyes, he was literally floating in the air as Deadpool indeed was using his fourth wall abilities to do just that.

"Whatever nutty behavior you're doing, continue to do it!" cried Freddy, "It's all we got!"

Even Jack Frost frozed in shock as he was viewing this from the security cameras.

"Is that even possible?" asked Jack Frost as he noticed Deadpool was mimicing ET while behaving like a reindeer.

"I think when he comes to us, I'll handle him personally" laughed Pennywise.

Deadpool and his craziness worked, Beetlejuice along with Freddy, Jason and Chucky had flew away. As for the others, they were captured by Jack Frost's snowmen whom ended up bringing the frozen prisoners to Santa's Village.


	6. Pennywise's Plan

Chapter 6: Pennywise's Plan

Deadpool and his escape plan had worked out pretty well than expected, yet the same couldn't be said for the rest of those on the mission whom were captured by the snowmen and were brought to Pennywise himself. Blade was thawed out to only reveal his head.

"Blade, ha I am glad I fought and won against the legendary part vampire hero!" laughed Pennywise.

"What do you want?" asked Blade.

"I am going to tell you my plan to why I have decided to help out Jack Frost this Christmas, you see me and my Killer Klown buddies need fuel for our ship and I need fuel to eat too" continued Pennywise, "so I have decided to help Jack Frost bring my meals to me and the fuel to my ship."

"And your fuel would be humans right?" asked Blade.

"Correct" laughed Pennywise, "I have developed t his plan for a long time to install fear among you Earthlings."

"That is enough" said Jack Frost whom came into the scene, "ah yes, the legendary Blade has been captured along with Spiderman, Spider-Woman and Agent Flash Thompson, and oh look we could use some of these SHIELD agents for extra fuel."

"You will not get away with this" said Blade.

"I already have" laughed Jack Frost, "no one can stop me now and that Deadpool is quite a fool!"

Meanwhile for Deadpool he was gallaping away on all fours still using his hands and feet.

"Stop, stop riding like a reindeer!" cried Chucky who couldn't take it anymore.

"Aw, he is pretty good at this" laughed Beetlejuice, "I should join him!"

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going" sighed Freddy.

Both he along with Jason and Chucky hopped right off of Deadpool, which Deadpool was going to confront Beetlejuice whom was also behaving like a reindeer.

"You don't have any antlers" said Deadpool to Beetlejuice.

"That's okay" laughed Beetlejuice as he snapped his fingers which grew antlers on his head, "now I do!"

"This is my territory and I'm the male buck!" laughed Deadpool as he snorted.

"When did this turn into a nature show?" whispered Chucky to Freddy who shrugged his head.

"This thing will write itself" laughed Freddy.

The three sat back and watched the two circling each other, Deadpool lunged first at Beetlejuice bumping each other's heads and getting their antlers tangled.

"Ouch, that hurt!" cried Deadpool.

"Want to go again?" asked Beetlejuice.

"Sure!" laughed Deadpool.

About a few rounds of this, the two were finally getting tired.

"Want to find a way to rescue Blade and the others?" asked Deadpool to Beetlejuice who was bored at doing this.

"Yea sure whatever" replied Beetlejuice.

"About time" said Chucky.

As the five headed off to Santa's Village, meanwhile, Gingerdead Man was outside on patrol with the snowmen. Deadpool noticed a chimney and thought of the perfect plan.

"Oh, I know we can toss Chucky up on the roof, he can go down the chimney like Santa and open the door for us" said Deadpool.

"You sure that is the main place?" asked Chucky.

"I wonder if the entire factory is underground than above ground" said Beetlejuice who decided to go ahead and check it out as he went intangible, "yea it is, that's the place."

"There is no way I am going to get up there" said Chucky.

"Oh yes you will" said Deadpool as he grabbed poor Chucky like a football, "go long!"

"You idiot, put me down!" cried Chucky.

Chucky was tossed right up on the roof, where Chucky ended up hitting the roof's floor pretty hard.

"Hey that hurt!" cried Chucky.

Chucky ended up heading to the chimney and began to examine it, he then climbed up and headed into the chimney itself. It was rather dusty as Chucky landed at the bottom, he coughed a bit as the dust cleared then he noticed that he couldn't reach the door knob.

"Wonderful just perfect" sighed Chucky in a sarcastic tone.

There was nothing that Chucky could find useful to open up the door, Deadpool tapped on the window as he noticed Chucky was inside.

"Go open the door for us" said Deadpool.

"I can't, it's too high" said Chucky.

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN?!" cried Deadpool as he shouted really loudly.

"Pipe down you're going to expose us" said Freddy.

"So, this is who is left!" laughed Gingerdead Man as he noticed the four outside, "Where is your other friend, the talking doll?"

"Oh, he's in there" continued Deadpool.

"I should have been the one to open it" sighed Beetlejuice as he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter because you are going to be used for Pennywise's fuel!" laughed Gingerdead Man.

"Oh, I don't think so" said Freddy as he got out his claw.

Jason ended up showing his machete along with Deadpool revealing his swords.

The snowmen attacked them, Deadpool was able to knock off the head of a snowman, while Freddy was able to claw another snowman. Jason came toward the Gingerdead Man with his machete, yet the tiny villain leaped just in the nick of time.

"Nice try hockey boy!" laughed Gingerdead Man who then produced a laser gun.

Gingerdead Man then fired a shot at Jason whom fell, yet was able to get up.

"Oh, hit me, I got a healing factor!" laughed Deadpool who ended up getting hit by the laser only to recover, "See, I told you!"

Freddy was able to defeat the two snowmen and soon advanced on Gingerdead Man. Yet the tiny villain was able to dash right under Freddy and headed for the door, as he opened it, poor Chucky was slammed right against the wall where Gingerdead Man pressed a button that an elevator from the ground appeared.

"See you later suckers!" laughed Gingerdead Man.

Deadpool soon realized the door was opened.

"Hey guys, the door is opened!" laughed Deadpool.

As Deadpool and the others got in, as the closed the door poor Chucky who was slammed against the wall was right behind the door.

"Well look at that, you opened up the door all by yourself" said Deadpool.

"Shut up" said Chucky.

Gingerdead Man was going to warn his master Pennywise that the others were coming down.


	7. Fight of the Killer Klowns

Chapter 7: Fight of the Killer Klowns

Deadpool along with Chucky, Freddy, Jason and Beetlejuice managed to find the elevator, as they stepped inside, the elevator closed its door and started to go down.

"I am going to play some elevator music to pass the time" said Deadpool.

"Please don't, you do that and I'll smash whatever music gadget you have" said Chucky.

"Okay, here goes nothing" said Deadpool whom ignored Chucky's threat.

At first the elevator music was kind of relaxing to even someone like Freddy whom was annoyed with Deadpool throughout the entire ordeal.

"It's not so bad" said Freddy to Chucky.

"Kind of relaxing" added Beetlejuice which Jason ended up nodding.

Soon Deadpool purposely changed the song to heavy metal music which made it impossible for everyone to relax.

"That was boring, this is more exciting!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop it, you're going to give us all away again!" cried Freddy as he was covering his ears along with everyone else.

"What was that?!" cried Deadpool whom purposely turned up the volumne quite loudly.

The Killer Klowns could hear the music below and were gearing up for a fight at the bottom. Gingerdead Man was also there after alerting Pennywise and Jack Frost.

"Oh, this is just too easy" laughed Gingerdead Man.

But as the elevator came down to a halt, the music ceased, and soon Deadpool came out blazing with his uzis in hand, targeting the Killer Klowns.

"Bang, bang, bang, bang!" laughed Deadpool as he came out blazing from the elevator.

Freddy ended up lunging at some of the Killer Klowns with his claw, while Jason took out his machete and did the work. Beetlejuice managed to overshadow one of the Killer Klowns and began to turn their weapons against each other.

"This is fun!" laughed Beetlejuice.

Chucky soon faced Gingerdead Man head on.

"Just about the right size" laughed Chucky.

Chucky tackled the Gingerdead Man and began to pummel him with punches, yet Gingerdead Man, managed to uppercut Chucky, though Chucky was able to stand his ground after an attack like that. Chucky continued to attack the Gingerdead Man with full force, meanwhile, Jack Frost and Pennywise could hear the commotion of the fighting, Killer Klowns were dropping like flies thanks to Deadpool and his uzis.

"Time to disrupt the fight" said Jack Frost.

Jack Frost came gliding in on ice and ended up freezing the uzis Deadpool was using.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" cried Deadpool.

"Great, that must be Jack Frost" said Freddy as he used his claw on one of the Killer Klowns.

"I think you folks haven't dealed with me yet" laughed Jack Frost.

"I say let's get some information out of him on where Blaze and the others are" said Deadpool as he took out his swords.

"Oh, they're in a safe place and you'll be joining them soon enough" laughed Jack Frost.

Jack charged at Deadpool as he used his icicles as swords, yet Deadpool was able to chop them in half, and eventually managed to give Jack Frost quite a beating. Jason ended up joining in with his machete targeting Jack Frost, Deadpool noticed Pennywise and decided to give chase.

"That's right Wade, come chase me down, I know who you are!" laughed Pennywise.

"Of course, everyone knows my identity!" laughed Deadpool as he started to chase Pennywise with his swords.

Pennywise dodged a few corners which Deadpool ended up using his swords against some Killer Klowns whom were in the way. Eventually he made it to where Blaze and the others were located.

"Wade, it's a trap!" cried Blaze as he was caught in cotton candy.

"Cotton candy, you guys are so lucky being caught up in cotton candy!" laughed Deadpool.

"You idiot, this cotton candy is keeping us here!" cried Francis, "We're eventually going to be used as for his ship's fuel!"

"Actually, I have decided to save you all as meals for myself" laughed Pennywise to which Pennywise began taking off his skin.

"Ew!" cried everyone in the room except for Deadpool.

"What, I already look like that" said Deadpool.

Suddenly Pennywise began showing off his true, ugly form which was a hideous space spider as the clown skin was tossed away.

"And now for the real main course meal!" laughed Pennywise in his spider form.

"Hey, you give spiders a bad name!" said Deadpool.

"Great he's a space spider?!" cried Spiderman.

"Don't tell me he'd eat his own kind" sighed Spider-Woman.

"Actually spiders have been known to do just that" said Louis.

"Gee, thanks for the so-called helpful information" said Spider-Woman.

"I think I might dine on Wade Wilson first before I dine on the rest of you all, maybe save some of you for meals for another day" laughed Pennywise.

Deadpool ended up gearing up ready for a fight for Pennywise in his true form, meanwhile, Jack Frost was having difficulty trying to simply freeze Jason, yet Jason kept on breaking out.

"Why won't you freeze and stay frozen?!" cried Jack.

"Cause he's Jason" laughed Chucky whom was on top of poor Gingerdead Man pummeling him still.

"Hey, think fast!" laughed Beetlejuice whom was controlling a Killer Klown and used its cotton candy weapon causing Jack Frost to get into a very sticky situation.

Freddy along with the others began to head out and heard fighting between Deadpool and what sounded like some sort of a monster, as they headed out, they noticed Deadpool was fighting a huge spider.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Chucky.

"It, it's huge!" cried Freddy.

"Yea thats pretty big" laughed Beetlejuice.

"It's Pennywise!" cried Deadpool.

"Let me guess in his true form" laughed Freddy.

"I say we take down a giant spider!" laughed Chucky.

Jason along with Freddy readied their weapons and began to charge to help out Deadpool.


	8. Not Too Late for Christmas

Chapter 8: Not Too Late for Christmas

Pennywise was in his true horrible form, a giant space spider, Pennywise used his large legs to try to crush Deadpool and the others on the ground, yet they were able to move quickly. It then spat out web eventually catching poor Chucky.

"Yuck, it has me!" cried Chucky.

Jason ended up going up to Chucky with his machete trying to free him from the web, meanwhile, Beetlejuice ended up grabbing Deadpool and gliding right up above.

"Ha, time to do my ultimate move!" laughed Deadpool.

"Toss you like a missile?" asked Beetlejuice.

"You got it!" laughed Deadpool.

Beetlejuice charged up and swung Deadpool around which he was getting sick by doing it, eventually Beetlejuice ends up letting go of Deadpool with his swords pointing at Pennywise. Deadpool goes right through Pennywise and landing on the ground.

"Ta da!" laughed Deadpool as gross juice spilled right onto him.

"Time for my children to go after you!" roared Pennywise as he was fainting.

Soon eggs began to pour on out.

"Ew again" said Zoey as she noticed it.

"Wait, if he's a he, doesn't that mean certain space spiders behave like sea horses?" asked Deadpool.

"No time for trivia!" cried Louis as he noticed the eggs were hatching.

The eggs soon spawned baby space spiders and charged at Deadpool whom was able to slice a few of them at first, Freddy joined in trying to stop the baby space spiders, as for Blade he was helped out by Jason whom had freed Chucky. Jason used his machete to free the others.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine" laughed Spiderman.

Spiderman along with Spider-Woman joined in with Flash Thompson and started to subdue the baby spiders. Blade along with the others ended up rounding up the rest of the Killer Klowns and soon arrested Jack Frost and Gingerdead Man.

"Jack Frost has been apprehended" said Blade.

"Just crushing the rest of the baby spiders!" laughed Deadpool.

"Hey this is fun!" laughed Freddy as he sliced through a baby spider.

"I told you'd like teaming up with me" said Deadpool.

"Well don't expect me to do this often" continued Freddy.

"Fair enough" said Deadpool.

As for Santa, he was found in a trance with the elves, Ms. Claus and the reindeer, as they were snapped right back out, agents of SHIELD had arrived in droves to help repair the damages left by Jack Frost and take him along with Gingerdead Man and the Killer Klowns in for questioning.

"Rudolph, you lost your antlers!" cried Santa as he noticed poor Rudolph.

"Oh, that, these are his antlers" laughed Deadpool.

"Don't worry" said the SHIELD agent as he and the others were cleaning up the mess, "Hank Pym will clone you new antlers."

"Now that's what I'd like to see, but in the mean time who's going to take Rudolph's place?" asked Santa.

"Oh, pick me, pick me, I've always wanted to be a reindeer and I can be one again!" laughed Deadpool.

"Well, I don't see why not, Deadpool with your suit so bright red, you'll lead the pack tonight filled with the right toys which my elves will get to work pronto" laughed Santa.

As everything was cleared up, Santa and the reindeer along with Deadpool headed off on the sleigh delivering toys to all the good boys and girls while giving coal to the bad ones. For a certain Jack Frost sitting in his cell on the Helicarrier he got a huge lump of coal along with the Gingerdead Man.

"Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!" laughed Deadpool as he was flying with the reindeer leading the pack.

Beetlejuice along with Freddy, Jason, Blade, Flash Thompson and the others were in the sleigh as well with Santa.

"Happy Holidays and see you all next year!" laughed Santa in his jolly old manner, "Ho, ho, ho!"

The scene ends with Jack Frost trying to make plans for next year's plans in trying to stop Santa Claus, however for the time being he is stuck in his cell on the Helicarrier. Gingerdead Man too is also stuck in his cell but feels he cannot participate this time.

"So, Santa you were able to stop me this year thanks to the help of SHIELD, however next year Santa, next year will be my year to make it my holiday and soon you won't have a holiday no more" laughed Jack Frost.

The other villains in their cells glared at Jack Frost and just shook their heads, where the scene fades from there.


End file.
